


Faithful

by Mallorn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imperial!Hux AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallorn/pseuds/Mallorn
Summary: Being Grand Moff Tarkin’s very personal aide is never boring, but when you admits your attraction for Director Krennic and General Hux, he decides to indulge you.





	1. Chapter 1: Starter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447252) by [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow). 



> I owe the idea of the Imperial!Hux AU, and Tarkin’s presence in my thoughts, to the excellent story Whatever it takes by White_Rainbow. CoruscantOgre’s Destroyer fed my Krennic infatuation until it spawned this fic. Both are highly recommended!
> 
> This is a story of many firsts for me: first fic in this fandom, first fic in this archive, first smut in years, and first attempt at 2nd person narrative. I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes or weird wordings – English is not my first language.

You were Grand Moff Tarkin’s personal aide, had been for many years now. You were the feared man’s impeccable, untouchable aide, serving directly under him, and only him. To you, he was a deity. Your feelings for him went beyond duty’s loyalties, beyond fickle emotions. Your devotion to him was absolute. You would never betray his trust.

And yet, although he satisfied you in every sense of the word, you had curiosities. There were others who stirred your senses, provoking a response in your body with their wordless, stolen stares at meetings. And sometimes, when the Grand Moff tended to you in his exact way, every stroke, every touch calculated to bring the desired effect, when he had you like you both most wanted it, you wished he were one of the younger officers instead.

Someone reckless, someone who would just take you, out of raw need. Someone who hungered after you and couldn’t keep his impulses at bay. Someone who would break the rules, just a tiny bit.

“You fancy the redhead,” Tarkin said one morning. You were still in bed, lying on your side, watching as he ran his long, slender fingers over your skin.

“How do you know?” He let out a dry chuckle.

“It takes no great strategist to figure that out, my dear. You stare at him when he passes you, yet lowers your gaze as soon as he looks at you.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” You had not thought you were so obvious, and hoped it was only the Grand Moff’s exceptional observation skills that had made him notice. You turned onto your belly, hoping for a back rub as he seemed to be in a generous mood.

“Do not be; the young General is worthy of attention.” You smiled as Tarkin’s hands began to glide over your spine, pausing at each vertebra and putting the right amount of pressure on each one. “Hux is ambitious and reckless,” he elaborated, “still unsure of what he can allow to show and what must be hidden under that polished surface he was clever enough to develop, already early in his career. He reminds me of myself at that age, actually.” He pressed insistently at the small of your back, bringing forth a blissful ache that made you pant.  “Yes, I can imagine you _wanting_ him.” He pushed you deeper into the mattress, drawing a deep, contented sigh from you.

“Who else am I attracted to, sir,” you asked when he returned to gently caresses. “You seem to know everything.”

“I know you.” He scrutinized you, wrinkling his forehead, but the answer was steady enough. “Director Krennic. Am I not correct?”

You bit your lip and nodded.

“You may not care too much for him in the end, but he entices you.”

“He does, sir. He looks like he would devour me the second you turn your back. Just thinking about it drives me crazy.”

His features clouded at your admission.

“Krennic is dangerous,” he said with a frown. “Be very careful if you want to play with him.” He looked at you and sighed. “But that is the idea, is it not? You want to lose your foothold for a short while and feel the thrill of not knowing what could happen.”

“I know, sir. I know what he would do, but not how.” He traced the curve of your spine gently, pausing at the swell of your behind as you held your breath and arched up into his palm.

“So I have become too predictable to you, have I?” He lifted his hand and cleared his throat when you lifted your bottom higher. ”I know I spoil you, but how could I not when you bend so easily to my will.” The gentle slap was quickly followed by two more, then his hand stilled, resting on your backside.

“I am yours,” you told him. “Only yours. Always. I don’t want anybody else, not really. It’s just fun to think about, sometimes.” You arched into his palm.

“It might be possible,” he said as he began to stroke you absentmindedly. “In a controlled environment, and if I were to be present. Something official, perhaps, but open to a select few. Not only Hux and Krennic, though, that would be too suspicious. We would need an audience – and you would have to take the risk of attracting additional admirers.”

“I am willing, sir.”

“How could I guess?” He rolled his eyes in a rare display of humour. You blushed, but pretended not to hear, instead offering your idea.

“It could be a reception, sir, after the official dinner to celebrate the test of your new weapon. Something intimate and late, with drinks, and I – . “ You paused, the image in your head suddenly appearing too sinful to mention aloud.

“Yes, my dear? Say it.”

“I could be dessert,” you breathed into his ear with a barely audible whisper. “I could lie on a table, only covered with fruits and sweets…”

“It is depraved, I know, sir,” you added hastily when he gave no response. “And yet, it has been practiced in history. I would be in plain view, and you could remain in control, while there would still be enough of unpredictability for me to enjoy.”

“It is perfect, my dear,” he told you with a smirk. “Everyone will think I’m punishing you, when in fact it will be a gift.”

*

And so came the day, the perfect end to a day that began stressfully for most, with plenty of last-minute checks and calculations, repetitions and rehearsals for the test that would determine the future of everybody. By mid-day, the tension was tangible, all personnel closed into their own bubble, concentration on their task seemingly more important even than breathing. At precisely 15.00 hours the triumph was complete. It worked! You were all invincible now, heirs to the innumerable worlds that would soon bow to the Empire!

The elation was followed by a collective sigh of ease the very minute the hoorays died down. A time of rest was declared for all that could be spared, extra rations served at dinner and in the late hours of the evening, the wardroom was made ready for the special reception.

As you were being prepared, your naked body decked in fruits and sweets, you listened with rising anticipation to the sounds coming from the anteroom. You heard the murmur of many voices, glasses clinking and champagne corks bursting. The buzz died down as the double doors were opened, and the select group of officers began to file in, led by your superior. Your breath hitched as you beheld him, so strong and proud, yet his eyes softened for a second as his glance met yours.

“Tonight,” he said to the group that assembled around you, “I give you a feast you have never tasted before. Eat, drink and enjoy yourselves. And forget not that you are officers of a mighty empire. Prove worthy of this gift.”

He lifted his glass in salute to them, and as they drank and then split up in groups of two or three, you tried to see who was there. Krennic, of course, his pristine white standing out in any crowd, and Hux, also easy to spot. A group of lieutenants, among them a proud blond whose name you didn’t remember, him having been promoted fairly recently. Mitaka was there, too, you noticed with a quirk of your lips. His face had taken on a rather endearing shade of red, and he was casting nervous glances between you and the Grand Moff.

They all seemed reluctant to take the first step, in spite of their eager faces. It was no surprise, if a bit of a disappointment to you. None of them could have risen to their present position without the ability to control themselves and follow the lead of another. Grand Moff Tarkin was aware of this, of course, and soon humoured you by picking up a bunch of grapes from your belly.

“Go ahead,” he said, looking around him pointedly, and plopped a grape into his mouth.

After that, hesitation was blown away. A dried apricot disappeared here, a cherry there, dates and nuts being deposited into eager mouths. Hungry hands began to linger, taking a moment too long to pick and withdraw whatever morsel the owner had chosen. Their boldness increased gradually and soon you could no longer follow who was petting you where.

Hux was striking, immediately drawing your attention as he stood close to you. The young general’s eyes seemed to burn as intensely as his hair as he looked at you. He picked up a berry and held it in front of your lips. You wanted to open up for him, but decided it would be more fun if he had to work a little for it. Thus, you kept your mouth closed until the tips of his fingers were close enough to brush against your lips. And then, you drew them into your mouth. You carefully removed the berry with your tongue, thinking that would be the signal for him to withdraw. Which he did, but not a second before all had seen him assert his power over you. He turned from you with a sneer and you felt your cheeks blush with excitement.

Who would have thought that Lieutenant Mitaka would be the first to taste you? The quiet lieutenant had just freed your body of a couple of dried apricots that left your left nipple exposed, a small raspberry floating in a sea of creamy white. He shot you a quick glance and then bowed reverently, gently drawing the little nub in between his lips. You gasped, it was so innocent and sweetly done, so classy to perform that lewd act with so much finesse. You suddenly wondered how you had never noticed the Lieutenant before.

Director Krennic acted without hesitation. As soon as you were sufficiently bare, he approached you in a stride. Seemingly without a care, he cleared you of remaining morsels, sending them to the floor with mighty sweeps of his hand. Without spilling a drop from the glass he held in is other hand, he shoved two fingers into you, grinning at your gasp. He then continued sipping his champagne and talking with those around him as the same time as he repeatedly drew his digits in and out of you, none too gently.

You felt disgusted and delighted at the same time by his callousness, his nerve to touch you like that just as casually as he plopped morsels into his mouth. As if it was nothing out of the ordinary, as if it was his right. It made you incredibly wet, and you felt so ashamed. He noticed of course. Suddenly he slowed his pace and looked straight into your eyes as he continued fucking you with his fingers, slowly and deeply. Then he leaned closer, still holding your gaze. His fingers left you with an embarrassing, wet sound.

“I will have you bouncing on my cock before the night is over,” he told you in a low voice. When he straightened his back he was back to his professional self, playing the generous host to his superior’s party.

His words sent a shiver down your spine. You were thrilled at the prospect, yet couldn’t entirely erase the hint of fear that mingled with anticipation.

*

Everything Director Krennic would do, General Hux was determined to do better. This you know, having had plenty of opportunity to observe both of the men.

With a resolute look on his face, the General put his glass aside and climbed up onto the table between your legs, still fully dressed. He put his tongue to your clit and lapped until you moaned loader than you had done for the Director, then licked a trace from you slit all the way to your mouth. He paid no heed to the food crushed in his wake.

He held your gaze as he sat back on his knees and opened his belt. Slowly, ever so slowly he sank down onto you, at the same time inching his cock into you. You let out a long whimper; you burned with desire for him to take you, immediately.

“Hush,” he said, quietly but with a hint of irritation. “There is no need for haste.”

You held your breath and bit your lip to keep from yelling with frustration. Finally there, he began to move. Still holding your gaze, still painstakingly slowly. You felt everything so acutely – the chafe of his uniform against your skin, his breath against your face, the immense pleasure he evoked in you with each minute movement.

A motion in the corner of your eye suddenly diverted your attention and you realized the situation you were in – on display, being fucked by the brilliant young general in front of all the highest officers, including the man you worshipped. You started glancing to the sides, anxious to see if they were watching.

“Look at me,” Hux told you in a low, steady voice, the words punctuated with increasingly insistent thrusts. “You are with me now.”

It was true. Handsome, glorious general Hux was taking care of you. His cheeks had taken on a pinker hue and his mouth was open. He panted silently, his face contorting with pleasure at every thrust, but not a sound came over his lips. There was only the murmur from those around you and the gentle slapping of skin against skin. You wound your legs around his waist and couldn’t hold back a groan at the effect of this new angle.

“Be quiet,” he reminded you. “I hear you; that is enough.”

He picked up his pace and started to slam into you, hard and fast. You grabbed at his hair, but managed to hold on only for a few seconds before it slipped through your fingers, being much too short. Apparently, Hux didn’t care for your attempts at all. He caught your wrist and pushed it down to the table above your head, soon to be joined by the other. Having to hold himself up with one hand didn’t seem to hinder him at all. He continued to rock against you with a fast, yet still controlled pace. Only the strained expression on his face told you that he was fighting not to lose control.

Eventually you could bear it no longer, and you came, wildly bucking up against him. He pushed into you a few times more, stilled completely and hung his head. A quiet sob, or was it laughter, came over his lips, a moment of weakness permitted before he composed himself. He bent down to place a kiss on each of your nipples, thus offering you the chance to finally grab his head. You held his beautiful face with its high cheekbones, looked into his eyes and then pulled him into a deep kiss. You must have surprised him, only the suddenness could explain why he had let you do it.

General Hux climbed down from the table and you sat up, preparing to do the same, when your attention turned to Grand Moff Tarkin. He was standing at your side with a rare hint of a smile gracing his stern features. The audience roared and whistled, as if finally letting out a collective sigh of relief. The talking and clinking of glasses started again, and you and the general were no longer at the centre of everyone’s attention.

He looked rather well fucked, you had to admit, with his hair mussed and his uniform crinkled. Red stains discoloured his trousers and sleeves and the pinkness on his cheeks gave him a look of having recently awakened. He gave you a formal bow that nobody else in that dishevelled state could have pulled off without looking silly and then addressed the Grand Moff.

“Permission to be relieved, sir.”

“Dismissed.” Only you and Hux heard the words he added, leaning closer to the general. “Mission well accomplished.”

You followed the leaving general with your gaze, impossible pride in his gait even in his ruffled state. You must look even worse, you thought, and decided to make use of the shower in the refresher unit located not far from the wardroom.


	2. Main course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having tasted you only a little so far, Director Krennic is still very hungry for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off right where the previous one ended. Here’s some more Krennic for you! (Still unbeta’ed, sorry)

Krennic cornered you on your way to the refresher. He had removed his cape and jacket and looked almost roguish with his devilish grin and rolled up shirt sleeves. His suspenders, bright red, were a surprising choice, but one that demanded attention.

You had almost reached your goal when he came up to you, backing you towards the wall. His eyes flamed and his jaw was set.

“Just look at you,” he sneered. He slammed his palms to the wall, one at each side of your head, caging you in. You licked your lips nervously. So, this was how he would do it.

“Such a dirty, little slut,” he added, taking a step closer and starting to grind against you.  His foul words served only to further heighten your excitement. You shouldn’t want such a man, shouldn’t be so very eager to be pushed up against a wall by him. And yet you were.

“That I am,” you told him, meeting his gaze with boldness. He had been invited for your pleasure, after all, even if he hadn’t figured it out yet. “What are you going to do about that? Sir?” The dark glint in his eyes made you even wetter. He crushed his lips against yours in a punishing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. He tasted of wine and spirits, combined with a bitter tang of tobacco.

“I will show you,” he growled after wiping his mouth from the sloppy kiss. You felt a surge of lust in your belly.

“Please,” you said, breathlessly.

He chuckled and pulled down his suspenders. He freed his cock and hoisted you up with his arms under your thighs.

“Take it,” he growled from between pursed lips as he pushed into you violently. “You always looked so prissy, so perfectly respectable. And now, I have you on my cock, speechless with want.”

You clung to him, panting heavily, his relentless pace indeed stopping you even from forming a coherent thought, much less a verbal response. It felt so good, though, being shown so literally how you had reduced this powerful man to raw need, stripping him of inhibitions and making him able to listen only to his base wants. You clawed at his back, gripped at his shirt and his hair, desperate to hold on to something, squeezed as you were between the wall and this man.

He didn’t last long, and neither did you. All through your orgasm he continued to pummel you with the determination of a battering ram, then came with a final, loud grunt.

You slipped boneless to the floor as he backed away. He was somewhat unsteady at first, but he soon regained his foothold and strong arms raised you to your feet. He leaned into you again and said, gravely, “I told you I would have you, didn’t I? I always stand by my promises.”

You flashed him a grin, then quickly slipped into the refresher before he could get any more ideas. You had never needed a shower so badly.

It was a nuisance to get dry with only the air dryer, and it seemed to take forever, but eventually you were done, set to go. Something to wear as you returned to the wardroom would have been nice, but you still felt warm and tingly, and to be honest, you didn’t mind the appreciating looks you had received so far.

When you came out of the refresher, Director Krennic was waiting for you. He had donned his jacket and cape again, suddenly appearing a gentleman, if it hadn’t been for the ~~small~~ not so small detail of his right hand lazily stroking an impressive bulge through the strained material at the front of his trousers.

Seeing you, he went to your side and proceeded to accompany you through the corridor, walking calmly, if a bit stiffly, at your side while making small conversation. As you went past the furniture that had been removed from the anteroom to make space for tonight’s gathering, he suddenly stopped. He caught your wrist, making you stop short also.

“I need to have you again,” he stated matter-of-fact.

You tried to suppress the thrill that coursed through you. “Shouldn’t we go back to the others now? They will have noticed that we are missing.”

“You heard me.” The swats he delivered to your behind made you jump, mostly with surprise. “Now, onto the bench. On your hands and knees.” He gave you two more swats for good measure and chuckled at your indignant whimper. “I added them only because you enjoyed the first one so much.”

Obediently waiting for him, you couldn’t resist turning your head to look at him. Such a feast to behold in his pristine white, with a leer on his face as he palmed himself through his trousers again, before opening them with a sudden haste, then pulling forth his cock.

You remained as you were for the first strokes, relishing in his firm grip around your hips as he forcefully pulled you against himself at the same time as he pounded into you from behind with low grunts. Then he let go of you, only to put his hands around your neck. He held you steady like that and you relished in his display of power. Then he suddenly had you by the hair, forcing you to remain on your hands and knees even though you longed to collapse onto your elbows.

Eventually he let go of you with one hand, pressing the other down between your shoulders.

“Down, slut,” he hissed.

Without a second thought you lowered your chest, opening yourself even more to his pummelling. The new angle felt even more incredible. His balls bounced delectably against your perineum, sending an extra surge of pleasure through your body with each stroke, and simply the feeling of being completely submissive to him, so wholly at his mercy, hit you with wave after wave of need and want and lust.

“Oh, Krennic,” you moaned. “Oh Krennic, Krennic, Kreeeen-i-i-ic!”

He liked hearing his name, you could tell from how he quickened his already insane pace. His grunts became louder, his strokes more erratic, and eventually he crushed you flat against the bench, still pounding into you.

You moaned at full voice, egged on by his own, gradually louder, vocalisations, and after just a few moments you came, hard. He followed soon after, having paused for the fraction of a second to prepare for the final stroke that sent him over the edge with a roar.

“I need a shower again,” you told him when you had recovered your breath.

“No,” he stated flatly. “We go back now, you will not keep everyone waiting.” Your hand firmly tucked under his elbow, he steered you in the direction of the wardroom, at a confident stride that you suspected had been long practiced to display his cape at its best billowing. The man was outrageous, and you couldn’t even be angry with him.

At the wardroom, having made his grand entrance with you at his side reeking of sex and with his seed inside of you, he took you straight to the Grand Moff and delivered you to him with a bow.

“Sir,” he said.

“Thank you,” responded Tarkin in his clipped voice, ever correct.

Before letting go of you, Director Krennic bowed and placed a chaste kiss on the back of your hand, again surprising you with his manners. You would have expected him to lick you across the palm or doing something equally lewd, but apparently that was a side of him he preferred not to show in public.

“My lady,” he said and looked into your eyes.

“Director,” you responded, unable to withhold a smile. He gave you a nod and then turned, his cape swishing attractively around his feet. Impossible man!

You turned towards the centre of your universe, stepping into Grand Moff Tarkin’s somewhat stiff embrace.

“My dear, I trust you enjoyed yourself,” he said gently, petting your back.

“Thank you, sir,” you said and rose on your tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his thin lips. “Could we go home now?”

“I need to stay for a while more, there are a couple of things I need to discuss with the gentlemen.” Seeing your pout, he added, “I will tell someone to escort you.” He lifted his gaze to the remaining officers in the room. You saw him pause at Krennic’s white shape.

“Please, no,” you said in a low voice. You could just imagine what liberties he would take with you if given the opportunity, and although you had craved every minute with him, you had had well enough for one evening.

Tarkin lifted an eyebrow. “So? I do know he covets what is mine a little more than is healthy in the long run. He would be very dangerous if he knew how to hide it better. As it is, his usefulness outweighs the risks.”

“I agree, sir,” you said, smiling.

“Very well then.” He pressed your hand. “Mitaka!” The lieutenant turned around swiftly, immediately standing at attention. “At ease,” said Tarkin. “You will see the lady safely home.”

“Of course, Grand Moff. It will be an honour.”

As soon as you had reached your quarters you went straight to the bedroom and threw yourself on the bed. Lieutenant Mitaka followed you into the room, hesitantly, but he didn’t have much a chance as you tugged at his hand and refused to let go. He managed to get free only the moment he would have tumbled on top of you.

“Come,” you told him. “Hold me.”

“My lady!” He sounded shocked. “I should not need to tell you how much out of regulations that would be.”

“Lieutenant,” you said drowsily. “This entire evening has been out of regulations. Didn’t you notice?”

“That was different,” he huffed. “The Grand Moff was there, he commanded it.”

“He wants you to do this as well. You were told to see me home safely, and I will not feel safe unless you hold me. See? Now, get into bed. I need to sleep.”

You could see that he wasn’t entirely happy with the situation, but convinced enough to do as you said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his boots, then lay down next to you, on his back and still closer to the edge than you thought would be possible. His arms were pressed against his sides. It looked uncomfortable.

“You can’t be serious,” you whined. “Please? I promise I will sleep, I just need your arm across me, like so.” You pulled him closer to you and placed his arm around you.

You were drifting into sleep when you heard the door open, and then, seconds later, Mitaka jumped up from the bed.

“Sir,” you heard him say.

“Stay,” Tarkin told him.

“But, sir, this will hardly be appropriate.”

“Are you going to disregard a direct order, lieutenant?”

“Of course not, sir.”

“Then do it. Undress, lie down again and hold her like you mean it. Unless you truly don’t want to, in which case you are free to leave.”

And so, on the most exciting night since Tarkin took you to bed for the very first time, you ended up sleeping between the stern Grand Moff, and the sweet Lieutenant. Drifting into sleep, you felt more loved and privileged than ever before. It was truly a pleasure to serve the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Chapter 3 is in the works and will probably be posted within a week.


	3. A second helping, and something sweet for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Moff Tarkin is called away on business, and makes arrangements so that you will not be lonely in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of this story, and the smuttiest. Enjoy, and please don't pay attention to the language mistakes I'm sure are hiding in there.

The days that followed after the reception in the wardroom were surprisingly normal. Nobody mentioned the incident and there was no gossip that you heard about. Nobody even looked at you in a funny way. In fact, the only visible proof that it had happened at all was that Lieutenant Mitaka’s cheeks took on a slightly more rosy hue than usual whenever you encountered him. It was endearing, and at the same time disappointing.

True, neither General Hux, nor Director Krennic (especially not Krennic) had been entirely sober when they had their way with you, but they had both appeared very eager at the time, and could hardly have forgotten about the pleasure you had shared. Just thinking about it made you wet and you didn’t want to believe that it had meant nothing to either of them.

“That is easily explained, my dear,” Grand Moff Tarkin said when you asked him about it one night. “Nobody will pursue you, unless I allow it.” Seeing your pout, he placed a peck on your forehead. “Alluring as you are, it would be untoward to acknowledge any attraction in public, and even Krennic isn’t bold enough to suggest a repeat performance.”

“I don’t need one, I’m happy with you and grateful for the gift. I’m just curious as of what they think about me now. I guess I just want to feel wanted, not that I don’t already.”

He let out a dry chuckle. “Indeed, you are. Come here.”

You settled with your back against his chest, throwing one arm and leg over his lean body while resting your head on his arm. He caressed you with gentle fingers all over your front.

“I have something to tell you,” he said as he combed his fingers through your nether hair. It will be a while before we can lie like this again. I have business with Lord Vader and must heed the Emperor’s summons. It should not take long – a week I am told.”

“A week! That is an eternity. And I will be worried for you.” You clutched his hand and pressed it tightly against your core.

“I appreciate your feelings.” He freed his hand and began to circle your clit softly. “But you have nothing to fear, I shall be back according to schedule. In the meantime, I have prepared something for you, as I know you don’t like being alone.”

“But…”

He stilled you with a slender finger against your lips. “I realize that while you still want both the redhead and the director, you would not feel safe with them.” You nodded, sliding your hand into his. This time he allowed it.

“Lieutenant Mitaka will stay with you,” he continued. “This young man might not be able to defend your honour from those two predators once I let them loose, but you may not particularly desire that either, I believe.” You nodded again. “I trust you – do as you please. I will give you two restrictions only – that you spend your nights here, and that nobody but Mitaka sleeps in my bed.”

“Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Then show me.”

*

The first day of the Grand Moff’s absence gave you very little time to miss him. There was plenty of work to be carried out and every free minute your thoughts wandered to your earlier conquests.

Tarkin had assigned command of the vessel to Hux during his absence. These news made Krennic livid; you had heard him through the door the other day. Sadly, the General’s expanded duties meant that he was unavailable at large. When not on business elsewhere, he remained in his office, absorbed in meetings or paperwork.

Director Krennic, however, roamed the ship, making everyone nervous with his commanding presence and unpredictable scrutiny. You seemed to meet him wherever you went, always in a rush, never paying you much attention, and yet, there were ways he _brushed_ against you that made you tingle with need for him.

You were startled to encounter him in his office, where you came to deliver a report for later consideration.

“Director,” you acknowledged him. “I’m sorry if disturb you; I didn’t expect to find you here.”

 “I was just leaving,” he said casually as he rose from his desk and approached you. His voice dropped as he continued, “You shouldn’t come in here alone. You know what will happen if you do.”

“Please, tell me,” you whispered, mesmerised by his intense gaze. You dropped the report on a chair, beyond caring what happened to it.

“I will bend you over my desk. Now, get out.”

The image in your head sustained you through the rest of the day, and even the night when you touched yourself quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping Lieutenant Mitaka beside you.

*

The next day differed little from the first – more work, more subtle touching by the director, who seemed to relish in holding you in his grasp, albeit at a distance. He almost seemed to avoid his office, not giving you any chance to see if he would carry through with his threat. Your pleading stares in his direction were met by a knowing grin that made you want to hit him.

General Hux offered no solace, still deeply absorbed in work, inaccessible and occupying more and more of your thoughts. Your patience nearing its end, you decided to approach him – after all, it was long after the end of normal working hours and he deserved some rest.

You found him sitting at his desk, scribbling fervently with a pen as he read from a datapad. You smiled – he was old-fashioned in that way, just like the Grand Moff, preferring pen and paper for notes. He was deep in concentration and didn’t look up until you stood right beside him.

“What do you want, at this hour? Surely there is no need for you to work late when the Grand Moff is absent?”  
  
“No, but seeing that you do, sir, I wanted to…” You hesitated; it suddenly felt stupid to disturb him when working.

“Yes?” He lifted an eyebrow.

“I had hoped I could provide a… distraction.”

He must have heard how your voice hitched as images of your previous encounter suddenly flooded your head.

You gently put a hand on his arm.

“Please, General, I want you so much, I –“ you stopped short, at last able to halt the stream of words. You were assuming too much. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I am attracted to you, too,” he said evenly, “worry not. So far, however, I have chosen not to act upon it, for obvious reasons.”

“The Grand Moff?”

“Obviously. I have sworn allegiance to him and will remain faithful, personal inclinations aside.”

“Don’t you know then? He allows it.”

“I prefer you to approach me on your own accord. Seeing that you have, I see no further hindrance to proceed. Sit. ” He tapped the desk in front of him.

You sat down, straightened your skirt and waited expectantly, watching the handsome general as he meticulously put away his writing utensils. He sat down again and moved the chair closer to the desk, looking up at you, pupils visibly dilated. Heat pooled between your thighs at the sight. His hands closed around your hips and he buried his face in your crotch. The layers of cloth was no serious hinder to the delicious pressure from his nose and mouth. You gasped and almost grabbed his glorious hair, but remembered in time and pulled back your hands, instead placing them on his shoulders.

“Good,” he grunted and rubbed his nose against your core again, until you began bucking up against him. He rose then, and you put your hand tentatively over the bulge in his trousers, drawing from him a low moan that encouraged you to press harder against him and run your fingers over his entire length, up and down as you began to moan softly yourself. He suddenly caught your wrist.

“Stop.”

“Sorry, sir. I thought you enjoyed it?”

He gave you a dark glance.

“I have no desire to come in my trousers.”

“Perhaps you should remove them, sir?”

“You seem to have a penchant for stating the obvious. Adjust your own clothing while I see to mine.”

The general only saw to the bare essentials. You watched him eagerly, strong fingers calmly opening his belt but then rather roughly pushing down black uniform trousers and briefs just enough to free his hardness. You quickly pulled off your panties, but decided to keep your skirt on.

Hux looked at you. “Interesting. So modest? I have already seen you naked, as you recall.”

You remembered that very well, which was exactly why you were here now, nearly bursting with need. A fingertip brushing ever so lightly against your swollen clit made you twitch and let out a whimper. Firmer strokes followed, gentle but insistent glides along your slit. You knew he preferred you to be quiet, but couldn’t hold back a loud moan when he pressed his thumb against your clit.

He reacted immediately, retracting his hand. “Control yourself, woman! Be quiet, or this ends here.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“You don’t need to call me that, either. I am not your superior.”

“But if I want to? Sir General?”

His eyes became nearly black with lust at your words. “Then do. But no loud vocalisations.”

“This,” he said, as he continued to caress you, now with two fingers inside of you, “is all about focus. You will find it’s worth it. Trust me.”

“Okay, okay, I will do as you say. Sir.”

“No, I need you to trust me.”

“Okay, that too. Now… could you… please? General?”

He nodded and positioned himself at your entrance. He held your gaze, hands on your hips and there! One perfectly aimed thrust. You opened your mouth in a silent moan and he smirked. Then slowly, carefully he began to rock into you. You tried to focus on the sensation. His eyes were hooded now, lips slightly open, letting out even puffs of breath. His face was utter bliss, a perfect mirror of what you felt at his expert touch.

You put your arms around his waist, trying to pull him even closer, which ironically had the opposite effect. He humoured you both and helped you lean back onto your elbows instead, then lie flat against the top of the desk. He never missed a beat.

“Yes,” he whispered, breaking his own rule. “So perfect for me.”

His pace was quicker now, thrusts harder as you bucked to meet him. You tried to follow his lead and just feel. And yes! Yesyesyes there it was… such incredible bliss… ah!

Your sudden completion took you by surprise, but not him. He fucked you though it, adding wave upon wave of pleasure before he finally took his own.

*

On the third day, Director Krennic was in his office. You saw him entering, and he noticed your heated gaze. Thus, you made a point of ignoring him all morning, suffering valiantly as you imaged what he might do to you, and soon. Finally having mercy on yourself, you knocked and let yourself in at his “Enter”. You burned with desire and were ready for him to push you up against the wall the moment you entered.

Instead, you were met by the infuriating sight of man sitting calmly at his desk, smiling at you magnanimously as he lifted an eyebrow, but not letting go of his reading matter.

“My lady,” he said politely, as if you were an unimportant stranger, not worthy of anything but mild disinterest. “What brings me the pleasure of your visit?”

“Director,” you told him as haughtily as you could manage while walking towards him. “You made me a promise.”

His full lips parted in a lascivious grin and he held your gaze as he moved his chair backwards. Your eyes drifted downwards to the evidence of his desire and a fresh surge of want coursed through you. Suddenly, you were not so angry.

“Sir,” you said and bit your lip as you looked up into his eyes again.

“Come here, slut.” He patted his thigh.

You sat down on his lap, making sure to accidentally place your fingers on top of that bulge. You squeezed a little, fingered him through the material, which called a low growl from his lips. He swiftly sneaked his hand under your skirt and put his fingers inside your panties.

“So wet for me already,” he stated with approval in his voice. He collected the wetness between your legs and lifted his glistening fingers for your both to see. A glance made you open your mouth and lick your own juice from his powerful fingers. The knowledge that he had you exactly where he wanted, aching to carry out whatever lecherous command he would give you, made you wetter still. “You aren’t a lady at all,” he continued in a condescending tone, “but a proper slut. I think I would prefer you on your knees.”

You slipped to the floor in front of him, kneeling with your hands in your lap as you waited devoutly for him to open his belt. His cock sprung forth at proud attention.

You put your hand around it, relishing in the groan this simple action evoked from him. Encouraged, you started to move your fingers along his length, at the same time as you took the head into your mouth.

Then, the communication panel on the desk lighted up. The director let out groan of discontent, but tapped a finger against the panel and the general’s voice came through at a low volume. You didn’t catch the words, but you could tell that whatever he said wasn’t pleasing to Director Krennic.

You let him slip out of your mouth, and were immediately corrected. He dragged you back, none too gently. You took the hint, doubling your efforts but wincing at the sloppy sounds that were bound to carry through.

“Ah, General,” Krennic replied, “you will need to tell your men to redo the security check of section 137 B. My engineers tell me it was done way too… fast… to be… thorough... oh!”

His eyes were trained on you and you couldn’t help letting out a whimper at the sight of his face growing slack with pleasure as he neared his peak. His audacity to carry on a conversation with another while you were servicing him aroused you to no end.

“A design error, you say, General? Or sloppy measurements? On the part of my staff? That’s nonsense.”

The reply was inaudible, but enough for the director to still your movements with a firm grip in your hair.

“I get it, I get it,” he said, irritation evident in his voice. “I’m coming.”

He turned off the panel, sighed loudly and pulled you off of him. “Not in the way you hoped for,” he said as he ran his knuckles along your jaw. “I will have to deal with you later.”

“Promise, sir?”

“Get up, insolent slut.”

*

Director Krennic’s business kept him away from you the rest of that day, and the next one you found yourself back in General Hux’s office again, bent over his desk as he fucked you from behind. He had ordered you there on work matters, telling you to bring him a report from the archive next to Tarkin’s office.

You knew it was a rouse as soon as you entered, finding the general leisurely leaning against his desk with a cigarette in one hand and the other inside his trousers.

“There you are,” he said nonchalantly and took a last smoke before putting out his cigarette. “Very good. Come here.”

“General?”

“I need you.”

You smiled at him, flattered. “With pleasure, sir.”

He glanced at his watch and then nudged you towards his desk, gently positioning you over it, with your face towards the door. You felt his hand on the inside of your thigh, then his fingers moved the crotch of your panties to the side, and without any preamble, he entered you. You gasped at the suddenness of the intrusion, however welcome. He set a quick pace from the start, as if determined to bring you both to completion as fast as possible.

“Moan for me,” he instructed you. “Do it loud. I want to hear you.”

“Oh General… oh… Hu-uh-uh-uh-uck… s… s… s… aaaaah….”

The door was flung open and you understood why the General suddenly wanted you to be so vocal. Director Krennic stopped short and just stared at the scene before him in disbelief.

Hux didn’t miss a beat. He continued to fuck you deliciously while you writhed on his desk, unable to stifle your moans even if you had tried.

“The meeting is called off,” he informed his visitor. “I… am… somewhat… busy. Ah!”

You could have died on the spot from the icy glare Krennic gave the both of you before storming out, slamming the door shut. And yet the intensity of the situation almost sent you over the edge by itself. “Oh…” you moaned. “Hux! Nggggh…”

Now you were sure Director Krennic would kill you the next time you saw him.

*  


The fateful moment presented itself already the next day. You needed something from the director’s office and slipped inside without a second thought.

You froze at the mere look at the approaching thunderstorm, Director Krennic’s face nearly as white as his uniform. Thinly veiled fury emanated off his entire person, shouting at you to flee, yet there was that gleam in his eyes that promised a fortune if you were brave enough to stay. And he had his gloves on. You swallowed, but stayed put.

He marched over to you, caught your neck in vice-like grip and dragged you to his desk. There, he pushed you down until your upper body connected with the polished surface. He shoved your legs apart with his knee and then pinned you against the desk with his hips. You could feel him against you, erect, twitching when you shifted ever so slightly. You gasped softly and arched into him.

“This is where you belong, slut. Beneath me!” He ground himself against you. The soft leather of his gloves caressed your throat, his touch light, yet determined.

“Please, sir,” you whimpered. “Show me. Please!” You were already delirious with lust.

“Oh, I will.” He let go of your neck and roughly pushed up your skirt around your hips. You felt your panties pool at your feet, and then his palm bore down on your bottom, twice in rapid succession.

“Please,” you moaned again.

He grunted. And again, leather met flesh. Another hard swat, one more. And then, gentle caresses on your backside until you pushed into his palm. You remained like that for a long time, soaking in the pleasure you derived from just being held in place by that soft, yet firm touch.

Then his other hand was between your thighs. Your wetness offered no resistance as his fingers slid into you. Director Krennic was breathing heavily now. His thumb found your clit and worried it at the same time as his fingers pounded into you. Then it was no longer his fingers, but the thick head of his cock at your entrance. You welcomed the intrusion eagerly, meeting each thrust as well as you were able to, moaning with abandon. Your head swam with emotions. This was what you had longed for. Him pounding into you forcefully while you surrendered your body willingly for him to plunder. Hearing his groans made you lose yourself completely, drunk with your surrender. You had never felt more invincible.

 “You are mine now,” you heard him growl through the fog of passion that clouded your senses.

You couldn’t have answered him even if you had tried. The sensation was too intense, on the verge of painful, and yet you craved it.

You were a mess when it was over, slumped over the desk, exhausted from emotional overload. You vaguely registered the sound of a fly being closed, a belt fastened, and then you felt your skirt being pulled down to cover you. An arm came under your shoulder, a hand under your thigh, and you stood on your feet again. Slowly turning around, you looked into the director’s eyes. The storm had stilled, the ice melted around the edges. He almost looked vulnerable for a second. A questioning expression came over his face as he lifted your chin with his knuckles.

“I’m okay,” you said. “That was just… intense.”

He shook his head in mild reproach. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I know, sir, I guess I couldn’t resist the dare.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. Now, come here.”

He gathered you into his arms and lifted your hand to his lips, gently grazing your knuckles as he held you close.

*

On the last day before the Grand Moff’s return, you had Lieutenant Mitaka escort you wherever you went. It was your day off, so there was no need to go into either Krennic’s or Hux’s offices, but you couldn’t avoid any of the men altogether.

The first time you encountered the general in the corridor, he nodded respectfully when you greeted him, but after that he seemed to ignore you, submerged in his work. Apparently, things were back to normal now. You were relieved. 

The sight of Director Krennic blocking your way to the mess hall made you flinch involuntarily. He noticed, and suddenly looked wounded. Then he straightened his back and approached you in his customary confident stride, a charming grin on his face.

“My lady,” he said and took your hand gently between his.

“Director Krennic.” A blush crept onto your cheeks as you regarded the dashing man. He kissed your hand softly. You held your breath and let out soft sigh when he let go of your hand and stepped back. He put his heels together, bowed his head briefly and, when you smiled, he winked and was swiftly on his way down the corridor. You shook your head, the silly smile not leaving your lips until Lieutenant Mitaka reminded you that you needed to proceed, lest you hinder everyone’s passage to the hall.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but when the evening came you were on your edge. You tried to rest, but sleep wouldn’t come. The lieutenant was with you in bed, an arm protectively slung over your shoulder, but otherwise keeping his distance. You wished for the umpteenth time that he would forego his morals. You scooted back, just enough to brush your bottom against his manhood. Was he…? You did it again, pushed lightly against him and savoured the hardness against your bottom. Taking his hand, you placed it firmly on your breast, holding it there as you pressed against him once more. 

“Please,” you begged. “I need you.”

“You are insatiable.” You heard no judgment in his voice, just a statement of a fact you could hardly deny in the light of the past week.

“I’m sorry. But please! I promise not to bother you anymore.”

“It is no bother, my lady,” he said softly. “But the Grand Moff left you in my care, and it seems to me that you have had enough of male attention in his absence.”

“Just this once. Please, sir,” you whined. “Feel for yourself how much I need you.”

He hesitated, but then moved his hand towards your crotch, eventually finding your wetness there. You gave a soft sigh when he touched you, mirrored by a beautiful, throaty moan from him. As he continued to pet you, moaning in tandem with you, you lifted your upper leg to give him better access. He caught on quickly and plunged his fingers into you, thrusting eagerly.

“So soft,” he whispered in awe. “So very wet.”

“Please don’t stop.”

With his gentle caresses he pulled moan after moan from you, and eventually, he shifted into position and entered you from behind.

“Oh, yes,” you panted. “Just like that. More, please. Please!”

The mild lieutenant obliged, and in the end, when the night was over, you felt more content, and more sore, than on any of the previous ones.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading<3 Only one more chapter to go! I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts on this one.


	4. Midnight snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarkin returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the chapter that throws the 'implied' tag on Tarkin/reader out an airlock. Enjoy!

On the evening of the Grand Moff’s return, you were all gathered in shuttle bay No 6, lined up and ready to salute your superior. You had come there together with Lieutenant Mitaka, both of you with eager faces, giddily waiting for your superior to return. General Hux was there, his impeccable features betraying nothing of his thoughts. Director Krennic had dressed up in his cape and was in an excellent mood, dashingly handsome and with a wide grin on his face. He had arrived last, making you all turn your heads and look at him. Except Hux, who kept his gaze trained at the gates to the shuttle bay. You saw him clench his jaw.

Krennic smoothly inserted himself between Hux and you. The general wouldn’t budge an inch and you cursed yourself inwardly for succumbing so easily to the director’s charms. But what else was there to do when Krennic pinched your rear with his gloved hand. At least you didn’t cry out. Mitaka’s wounded gaze when you made him shuffle to the side hurt your feelings, but Krennic’s gentle strokes on your behind when you had conceded to his will were fair consolation.

When the gates opened, the men around you stood to perfect attention. You watched almost reverently how Grand Moff Tarkin’s personal shuttle entered the bay at a slow but steady pace, breaking the silence with the growl of its engines that soon made you want to cover your ears. You didn’t. You were perfectly content to watch, on your edge. The shuffle let out a final roar as it began sinking, and then touched the ground with the faintest hint of a clang. You stared at the door, holding your breath, waiting. Waiting.

And then, there he was. The slender figure of Grand Moff Tarkin, emanating absolute power, became visible in the doorway. He observed you all coolly as he waited for the gangway to slide into position. He walked calmly down it, hands clasped behind his back, his piercing gaze assessing you. The moment his boot crossed the line marking the safety distance, he was greeted by four voices in chorus:

“Sir! Welcome back, sir!”

He almost smiled, you could tell from the slightest hint of a twitch in the left corner of his mouth. But only almost. The stern man stopped in front of Krennic and Hux, who straightened their backs impossibly, and lifted his hand sharply in salute. Their hands whipped to the foreheads in immediate response.

“At ease.” The command made all of you relax visibly, and now the stern man allowed a smile to come over his thin lips. “It pleases me to see that you are all well, and together.” To Hux and Krennic he said. “We will discuss official matters tomorrow. Brief me at 8.00 sharp. You are dismissed.”

You followed the exiting general and director with your gaze. You couldn’t help it; they were so handsome. Even now, they seemed to compete, both determined to walk a little bit ahead of the other. The general had the director at a disadvantage, the outrageously long cape hampering his stride. You could imagine how furious that would make him.

“You look at them fondly,” Tarkin’s voice stated calmly, and you turned to face him. “I trust they have been good to you?”

“They have. And the Lieutenant, too.” You took Mitaka’s hand and pulled him closer to you. “I have missed you so much, sir, but Lieutenant Mitaka made it bearable.”

“I am pleased. Thank you for your service, Lieutenant. Dismissed.”

You let go of Mitaka, and when he had disappeared from view, you snuck your hand into Tarkin’s instead. You leaned your head on his shoulder and just relished in the intimacy of the moment. His fingers combed through your hair gently and he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Come. We are not alone.”

Of course. The shuttle crew were still aboard, standing in the doorway, no doubt eager to disembark, but waiting respectfully all the same.

You left the hangar with Tarkin’s hand still in yours. He allowed you to keep it there, even when you encountered a small contingent of ‘troopers doing their late night round. That meant so much to you; he was not generous with public displays of affection.

Inside your quarters, he leaned into you, pressing you against the door as he held your face and kissed you. You felt week in your knees from his long, lean body against you, pinning you in place not by force, but only with his will to do so. His lips against your throat as he gripped your hair made you moan loudly.

“So responsive,” he said fondly, stepping away from you to remove his gloves and cap. “You have been busy?”

“Per your command, sir.”

He chuckled dryly. “With my permission, my dear. And in accordance with your own wishes.”

“Yes. You are so good to me.”

“I look forward to a more detailed report.”

“Could that wait until tomorrow night, please, sir? Now I want to be only with you. It’s been so long.”

“You may persuade me.”

In the bedroom you disrobed for him, as seductively as you could, slowly taking off each item, then folding it neatly and putting it away before you proceeded to the next one.

He sat on a chair, eyeing you closely, observing you calmly without moving a muscle. Fully naked, you sat down on his lap and opened the fastenings of his jacket, then his shirt. You slipped to the floor and settled at his feet, removing one boot after the other. Then you knelt between his legs. The bulge forming there sent a thrill down your spine. The Grand Moff’s expert fingers had you on the edge in seconds whenever he desired, but his cock was a treat to be savoured. Diligently you unfastened his belt, the heavy clasp falling back with a satisfying thud. A glance up told you his excitement neared your own. He stared at you intently, his mouth open ever so slightly. You cupped him briefly, and then opened his fly, making his long, lean hardness spring forth. A hand on your head caught you in mid-motion.

“Ride me,” he said as he rose.

You pulled off his remaining clothes and followed him to the bed. When he was lying down on his back, you climbed into the bed, sneaking in between his legs. On your way up, you couldn’t resist licking the head of his manhood. This earned you a sharp yank in the hair, but it was so worth it.

With his fist still firmly in your hair, you moved into position and slowly sank down on him.

You grinned, it felt so wonderful to have him like this, so close. You began to move at a leisurely pace, keeping it until you both panted for more.  You leaned forward and he lifted his head, burying his face between your breasts. He bucked up into you, sending you jiggling, so with each thrust he had to lick and catch your nipple again. You were thrashing and moaning out loud, the Grand Moff only letting the occasional grunt spill from his lips. Fingertips were at your mouth now, and you eagerly pulled them inside, paying them the same attention with your mouth and tongue you would have with his cock, had he let you.

“Enough,” he suddenly said raggedly, and guided you off of him. He stood by the bed and pulled you towards him by your hips, backing you into place.

You let out a long, keening moan when he entered you at this new angle, so long, so hard. He proceeded to drive into you with short, quick pushes that made you whimper with each one. You pushed back against him until he held you still, one fingertip on your thigh signalling his wish.

“Tell me you are mine. Then come for me.” He drove into you again, now with his full strength. He owned you completely and there was nothing else in your mind than to please him.

You sank to your elbows, grovelling while he fucked you both to completion. “Yours, I am only yours. Yours!”

Afterwards, you lay with your head on his chest, while his fingers combed through your hair gently.

He sighed. “It is indeed a pity I can no longer take you twice.”

“There’s always tomorrow, sir.”

Or not always, but many tomorrows to come. What you felt for Wilhuff Tarkin went beyond the frailty of human bodies. And no matter what titillating adventures others may offer you, you would remain faithful to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end, folks! I couldn’t resist the Tarkin fluff, because he’s a wonderful character and he deserves love too.   
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! Writing may be its own reward, but it feels wonderful to know someone is reading. Thank you!


End file.
